Matchmaker
by mmerriie
Summary: Hydes reaction to a H/J breaking up. (Some spoilers for season 5)
1. Hyde's bad confession

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. Rating: PG (maybe PG-13 later) Summary: Hydes reaction to H/J breaking up. Some spoilers for season 5  
  
Author: mmerriie  
  
He swore when he discovered that Kelso had not slept with Jackie. He swore again before he talked to her in the driveway. He didn't tell her why, he just told her what he had done it and waited. He was waiting for Jackie to tell him that she hated him. But, she didn't. In fact she said nothing for a long time. She just stared at him tears filling her eyes. Then finally she spoke.  
  
"Steven, I can't be with you anymore." With that she turned and walked towards Donna's house. Hyde was surprises how neutral her voice was. Other than the tears streaming down her face he couldn't discern any of her emotions. He had taught her too well. Now she was gone. Gone.  
  
He saw her enter Donna's house. As soon as the door closed behind her he spoke to her.  
  
"I love you." His voice was also neutral. He would not tell her this, ever. He barely allowed himself to know it.  
  
He was worse than Kelso, worse than any other member of his family (all of whom had slept around). He had betrayed a woman that he truly to loved. Kelso still thinks that he loves Jackie. He doesn't. Jackie was forgettable for Kelso. Kelso could go for hours, days, and months not thinking about her. Only when she was in sight did he want her. Jackie was not like that for him. She was with him everywhere. He thought about her constantly. She was even there when he was with that random nurse. She was there looking betrayed. She was there telling him if he did this she would hate him. But, he had done it anyway. Why? Pride. Fear. Maybe. Who knows. He started walking back to him room.  
  
2 months later  
  
The first month was ok. She was so mad or hurt that she avoided him and when they were in the same room she barely looked at him. He hated that she was hurt but he was ok with her avoiding him. He missed her but it was better than the current dynamic. Today, as everyday lately, she stared lovingly at him and sighed. She did this all day, everyday. She was ready to forgive him. But he wasn't. He would hurt her again. It was just who he was.  
  
Jackie was being strong but he needed to make sure she would not wimp out and take him back. Jackie needed to learn from her past and find someone who could love her freely and faithfully. She had avoided Kelso's advances easily enough but what about the next jerk guy trying to get in her pants. He had to find someone for her. She needed someone like Eric but a man. He didn't know if he could watch her with another man but he would for her happiness sake. He would begin the search tomorrow. 


	2. Hyde's better confession

Hyde stayed in bed longer than he usually did. His thoughts traveled down a path they usually avoided. He wondered who the future love of Jackie's life was. He had chosen to not only think about the eventuality of her loving someone else but to bring it about. Hyde felt that he had no choice but to find her the man she was suppose to be with for the rest of her life. If Hyde didn't find this man soon Jackie would only get more hurt and continue to date losers like Kelso and himself.  
  
The list of potentials was short. He looked at all of the boys in high school, all the stock boys at Pricemart, and all of the young professionals that he knew from around town and he had come to the conclusion that this town was full of wusses and jerks.  
  
He found one hopeful in high school. His name was John and he was a junior like Jackie. John had been staring at Jackie at lunch one day and had not looked scared when Hyde had glared at him. Hyde took it as a sign the guy had guts. He also heard that the boy had good reports from the girls that had dated him.  
  
His next hopeful was a 20 year old stock boy named Richard. He was saving up for collage even though he was from a rich family. He wanted to make it on his own. Red said that he was a bigger pain in the butt than Eric. So at least you know the guy had balls.  
  
Hyde lay in his bed making plans to get to know them better. He decided that he would causally bump into them and start a conversation. He was usually good at seeing beyond peoples crap and seeing who they were.  
  
Hyde wanted to plan more but he looked at the clock and noticed the time. Hyde resigned himself to the fact that he needed to get out of bed before Mrs. Foreman came to get him. When he arrived in the main room of the basement he was surprised to find Jackie there. It being June most of the gang didn't arrive until at least noon.  
  
"Steven, can I ask you a question?" Jackie asked quietly.  
  
"Sure." Hyde responded unsurely.  
  
"Why did you sleep with that nurse?" Jackie was still not looking at him and her voice was quiet and meek. Hyde was surprised by her question but the fact she was asking now told him that she wanted to forgive him. He only had to give a good reason and she would.  
  
Should he lie and give a reason that would make her hate him? If he lied it would send her back into the pain of betrayal. Would it be worth it to give Jackie that much pain just to save her from him. Or should he tell the truth save her from the pain but risk her wanting him back. He would tell the truth, he decided. He would not consciously cause her pain anymore. He had sidestepped her advances in the past he could do it again.  
  
"I thought that you and Kelso had gotten together and I wanted to protect myself by doing the same. I was trying to say that I didn't need you and that I didn't care if you slept with Kelso. When I found out that you hadn't slept with Kelso, I realized that I had destroyed us and I accepted that."  
  
Jackie was looking at him now with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for being honest with me." Jackie stood and left. He could tell she was struggling with taking him back. He had to work quickly. He would go to pricemart today and find Richard. 


End file.
